


The Date

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Zen Doesn't Win Once [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Zen is woken up in the early morning by Jumin showing up and insisting they spend the day together.  Leading to a kinky time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is now part of a series. I did not intend that...but safe to say...they're in an established relationship by this point.

Zen didn’t know how it had ended up like this.

He had been woken up that morning by an insistent knock at his front door. When he answered it, yawning and rubbing his eyes, he had been surprised to see Jumin standing on his doorstep.

“Get dressed.” The executive told him.

“Why?” Zen wanted to shut the door in his face, but he couldn’t be that rude. Not even to Jumin.

“Because we’re going shopping.” Jumin had told him, once again as if it didn’t need explaining.

“I don’t want to.” Zen answered shortly, about to close the door… but then he noticed Jumin’s jawline tighten just a little. This apparently wasn’t an optional shopping trip, and if he didn’t get dressed now he’d end up regretting it later.

“FINE! Give me fifteen minutes!” Zen snapped hurriedly before Jumin could speak.

They had spent the first part of day shopping at stores that had suits which Zen knew were hideously expensive. The kind of stores where if you had to ask the price of an item you probably couldn’t afford it. Zen was forced to try on an assortment of suits until Jumin settled on one he liked. Then his measurements were taken and while they had lunch at a place Jumin described as “quaint” but Zen described as “ritzy” his suit was apparently tailored to fit him perfectly.

Jumin and Zen’s conversation in the day had been the normal bickering and as the day went on Zen’s respect for Jaehee grew. How she put up with this on a daily basis was beyond him. Afterwards they wandered around shops Zen was more familiar and comfortable with. Mostly ones that sold music and dvds. Jumin was almost hilariously out of place and Zen found he was having a good time.

They picked up the suit eventually and Jumin had insisted Zen wear it. Now he was wearing a suit worth ten times anything else he had ever owned, on a private balcony at a five-star restaurant that he normally could never hope to afford to eat at, sitting across from Jumin of all people.

To be honest he was feeling very uncomfortable. He had gone with the flow all day but he shouldn’t have accepted the suit. The food was very good though and he was enjoying his meal. Jumin was watching him with a slight smile on his lips.  The dark haired man sitting across from him took a sip of his wine and then put it down on the table and reached into his pocket to pull out a small wrapped box.  He slid the box across the table towards Zen.

“Happy birthday.” Jumin told him.  Zen stared at the box.  That’s right, it was his birthday.  He had completely forgotten about that…come to think of it… normally he got a bunch of messages from the RFA on his birthday but his phone had been quiet. Oh well, that wasn’t important right now. He took the box and unwrapped it, it appeared to be a jewellery box of some kind.

Opening that Zen found himself staring at a platinum ring with a tasteful design of a curve of small but perfect diamonds.  He looked at Jumin in surprise.

“Oh don’t worry.  I expect you to wear it on your right hand, your fans wouldn’t want you to wear it on your left.” Jumin told him.

“I can’t accept this.” Zen told him closing the box and pushing it back towards Jumin who frowned.

“Why not?”

“Because this is too much. I shouldn’t have accepted this suit or come here…look I’m sorry.  It’s a nice gesture but I should go.” Zen was flustered and started to stand up to leave but Jumin reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

“Hyun!”

Zen froze, he couldn’t stop himself from responding when Jumin called him that. He stopped, half out of his chair, his hands on the table, one of which was covered by Jumin’s outstretched hand. He found himself looking into the serious dark eyes of the man across from him.

“Hyun, just let me spoil you for once.” Jumin demanded.  Zen sat back down, his face flushed.

“Why are you doing all this for me?” he asked as he stared at his plate.

“I told you before that I’m fond of you.” Jumin told him removing his hand from Zen’s and sitting back in his chair.

“If you’re doing all this because of the sex…I told you that’s not necessary. It makes me uncomfortable.” Zen fidgeted in his seat.  Jumin calmly picked his wine glass back up and took a sip, holding it loosely in one hand.

“You’re right, it is because we’re sleeping together,” Zen’s face flushed with anger and his hands clenched into fists, “but I’m not doing this as payment for a service.” Jumin continued.  Zen hadn’t expected that last bit and looked up at Jumin.

“Then why?” he asked bewildered.

“Because this is the sort of thing you do when you’re in a relationship with someone.” Jumin told him pushing the jewellery box back towards Zen.

Zen stared at him, completely speechless. A relationship? They were frenemies first and now… was lovers the right term? Or fuck buddies? They certainly had intense kinky sex on several occasions now but was it a relationship? What kind of relationship? Zen took the ring box and opened it again. It was tasteful, discreet and elegant, the kind of thing that he wouldn’t mind wearing.

Jumin had clearly put thought not only into the gift but into the whole day itself. Whatever their relationship was, wasn’t it cruel of Zen to reject Jumin’s thoughtfulness? He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his ring finger on his right hand. It was a perfect fit.

“Thank you.” He said softly, not looking at Jumin, “Um…how would you describe our relationship exactly?” he asked.  It didn’t hurt to find out what Jumin was thinking. The man sitting across from him gave him a smug, self-satisfied look,

“If you’re a good boy I’ll tell you when we get to the hotel. I have another gift waiting for you there.”

Zen felt a warm tingle throughout his body when Jumin said that. Apparently the night wasn’t over yet, he didn’t want to admit how happy that made him feel.

They finished their meal and travelled by limo to the hotel.  It was the same fancy place Jumin had taken him before, but a different room. When they entered Jumin grabbed Zen’s chin.  Zen had noticed that Jumin really liked forcing Zen to look at him.  Jumin’s lips touched his own in a soft, gentle kiss.  Then Jumin smirked at him.

“Give me your jacket and then go on into the bedroom and strip and wait for me.” Jumin told him before letting go of his chin and taking off his own jacket.

“Yes sir.” Zen answered as he took of his jacket and handed it to Jumin before turning to walk to the bedroom. Then he stopped and turned back, hands on hips.

“Wait! Time out. Before we get to that, this is my birthday right? So I’m not wearing any goddamn cat ears or anything.” He told Jumin firmly, who frowned with obvious disappointment.

“Fine. But on my birthday you have to wear whatever I tell you to.” Jumin countered, pouting slightly. Zen made a series of complicated faces as he tried to weasel his way out of this, but he had to admit that it was only fair.

“Deal.” He answered reluctantly, then he winked and blew an impish kiss towards Jumin. “Thank you sir!” he said with a smile before turning to follow Jumin’s instructions.

Jumin did like these games, Zen reflected as he loosened his tie and made his way into the bedroom. As he undressed he carefully folded his expensive suit, laying it on a chair.  He normally didn’t care that much and just let his clothing fall onto the floor but this suit was worth more than he cared to think about.

Jumin came in behind him and Zen turned to face him, blushing already. Jumin’s tie and waistcoat were gone and his shirt was unbuttoned half way and untucked. He was holding something behind his back so Zen couldn’t see. 

“Hyun, kneel.” This was almost a ritual now. When they played together Jumin always made him strip and then kneel in front of him. Zen hated it because it made him feel powerless and weak but at the same time it made him feel so good for the same reasons. He knelt, looking up at Jumin.

“Close your eyes.” Jumin commanded.  That surprised Zen, normally Jumin insisted he keep his eyes open at all times, even when Zen was begging to be allowed not to look. Curious, he obeyed.  He heard a clink of metal and felt something soft go around his neck with something cold hanging from it.  It tightened and it felt like Jumin was doing something at the back of his neck with whatever he had put on him. He could hear small sounds of metal on metal. He felt Jumin’s hands move from whatever was around his neck to his hair tie which was removed to let his hair flow free. Jumin then ran the finger-tips of his right hand through Zen’s silver hair and then let them follow Zen’s jawline before falling away from his face.

“You can open your eyes now. Feel free to touch it, it’s your other gift after all.” Jumin told him. Zen opened his eyes and brought his hand up to his throat.  There appeared to be a thin leather collar on his neck with a large metal ring in the middle.  Fingers travelled to the back of the collar and Zen discovered there was a small padlock there.

“I can’t take this off?” he asked eyes wide. Jumin slapped him across the face causing Zen to briefly close his eyes as he gasped with pleasure and felt his cock immediately respond.

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t take this off then sir?” he corrected himself as he slowed his breathing and opened his eyes.

“That’s right, only I can remove it.” Jumin told him as he clipped a black leather lead to the ring on the collar and pulled Zen so he was sitting high on his knees, he hands pressed into Jumin’s hips.

“This is what our relationship is.” Jumin went on, “You asked me before. Our relationship is that I own you. You are mine. Which is why I want to give you nice presents. I like to take care of the things I own. And I spoil my pets.” The tone was the arrogant pushy tone he used at times like this, the one that absolutely did not allow for any debate. However, his smile was almost gentle and that confused the shit out of Zen who said nothing but looked up at Jumin, his red eyes wide and his silver hair wild.

Jumin reached down to pet him and Zen half closed his eyes and leaned into that touch before he could stop himself.

“Since it’s your birthday is there anything in particular you want to do tonight?” Jumin asked him. Zen opened his eyes properly and frowned.  There were things he wanted to do but he hated having to admit that he liked all this. Every time he did it felt like he was losing, actually it felt like no matter what he did he could never win against Jumin. So he really didn’t want to tell Jumin the truth, but he also really wanted to feel good.

After struggling with it for a few minutes, while Jumin patiently waited, his hand stroking Zen’s hair in a distracting manner, Zen took a deep breath in order to answer.

“I…I…like it when you pull my hair or pet me…so please do that a lot…and I would like to see you completely naked.  Y-you normally don’t strip completely….and um…I wanna do those things we talked about before…. please…sir.” By the end of that Zen was very red, he turned his face so his cheek was resting again Jumin’s stomach. He couldn’t bear to look at Jumin any longer, he felt like his face was on fire.

“Mmmm you sure? It might leave marks.” Jumin warned him.

“I-its alright. I don’t currently have any work on.” Zen told him. Jumin smiled in response, it was that genuine smile again. It had started showing up a lot recently and Zen didn’t know how he felt when he saw that expression. It felt good but in a very different way from the conceited smirk he usually wore when they were like this.

Jumin pulled him up by the lead slowly, wrapping it around his fist until Zen was on his feet pressed close to him. Jumin kept one hand wrapped around the lead, the other gently caressed Zen’s cheek before moving to grab a handful of his hair. Yanking his head to the side Jumin kissed him, his lips pushed against Zen’s hard enough that he wondered if it would bruise them. Zen obediently opening his mouth when Jumin licked his lips lightly.

Jumin’s kiss was long and teasing, as he sucked and then bit gently on Zen’s lower lip. When he finally pulled away Zen’s head was a mess and his legs were trembling. Jumin was too intoxicating, this was dangerous. Jumin smiled at him again.

“I want to fuck you senseless.” The dark haired man said.  He then unclipped the lead, letting his other hand falling from Zen’s hair. “Do you want it kindly or violent?” he asked with that evil leer Zen was now used to seeing.

Zen swallowed hard, this was revealing a bit too much. He wouldn’t be able to come back from this…but…

“Um…. later I’d like gentle…but right now…violent. Please sir.” He admitted, shaking. They both knew what he was asking for. Jumin nodded and grabbed Zen’s neck with right hand just above his collar. His grip painful. Zen could breathe, but barely.  He gasped for air as Jumin pushed him onto the bed by the throat.  Zen made choking sounds, his hands around Jumin’s wrist and his face red. Jumin watched Zen’s face with a slight smile on his lips, his eyes feverish.

Jumin let go of his throat, letting Zen gasp for air.  His eyes never left Zen’s face, a calculating look on his face. As Zen’s colour returned to normal Jumin, who was straddling him, slapped him across the face hard.

“Is this what you wanted Hyun?” Jumin asked him as he slapped him again.

“Yes sir!” Zen cried in a hoarse voice, he was completely exposed, the hardness of his cock confirming his words.

Jumin sneered down at him, slapped him across the face once more before moving off the bed.  Zen’s eyes followed him as he moved to a table that had a briefcase on it.  Opening it Jumin removed something and came back to Zen.  He was carrying leather restraints. Zens’s eyes widened but he didn’t speak or try to resist when Jumin strapped them on his wrists.  He then pulled Zen up by them and forcibly turned him onto his front connecting the restraints to the railing on the headboard. 

Zen was tied to the bed, on his knees, his ass in the air. He heard rather then saw Jumin return to the briefcase and come back.  He wasn’t sure what was going on until he heard the swish and felt the sting of a paddle hitting him. He hissed, it hurt but it also fed the pleasure he was riding.  Again a swish and a smack and this time Zen moaned.  It hurt; the smacks from the paddle reverberated through his body and pulled on his arms, Jumin was being very rough but it also felt so good.

Jumin spanked him again, Zen threw his head back and cried out at the impact.

“Do you like that?” Jumin asked him, drawing his nails gently across where the paddle had hit. Zen groaned at sensation on his now incredibly sensitive skin.

“Yes sir!” he moaned.  He heard Jumin take a shaky breath and then he started raining blows, hard, sharp and incredibly pleasurable.  He didn’t notice when the tears started flowing even as he was moaning and swearing. Eventually Jumin stopped and ran his hand gently over Zen’s ass.

“Your ass is very red now Hyun. Did you enjoy that?” Jumin asked him as his fingers gently moved over Zen’s hot, delicate skin. Zen nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Jumin reached underneath him with his other hand to fondle his cock.

“You’re very hard Hyun.” Jumin continued and then flicked his fingers against Zen’s hard cock. Causing the younger man to whimper. Jumin withdrew his hand long enough to coat the fingers of his left hand in lube. Once he had done that he returned his right hand to Zen’s cock, fondling and squeezing it as he started to work at opening his asshole with the left hand.

Zen breathed shallowly as Jumin worked at opening him up, stimulating the actor in the front and the back simultaneously. Jumin watched him carefully and when he felt Zen was too close to orgasm he would take his hand away from Zen’s dick, until his silver haired pet calmed down and then he would return his hand, bringing him back to the brink. It was frustrating and Zen bit his lip hard as he endured the teasing.

“I want to cum sir!” he yelled finally, unable to take it anymore. Jumin withdrew his fingers out of Zen’s ass.

“Not yet, I want you to cum with my cock inside you.” Jumin told him turning him over, the restraints on Zen’s wrists twisting around each other above his head. Jumin stripped off completely, and Zen for the first time took in Jumin’s completely naked body.  He already knew Jumin was in better shape than he had assumed before they started this relationship, but seeing him completely nude was kind of overwhelming. Jumin moved so he was between Zen’s legs and pushed them up and open. Using one hand to guide himself in he slowly eased his cock into Zen, closing his eyes as he did so. Zen’s brain was usually too cloudy when they reached this point to notice Jumin’s expressions but he seemed to be riding on a cloud of pleasure, almost like an out of body experience, and he saw clearly the flush on Jumin’s cheeks and his slightly parted lips as he entered Zen’s body.

The fact that Jumin was getting off on this too made it feel even better. Once he was inside Jumin, breathing deeply opened his eyes and looking down at Zen and closed a hand around his throat.  It wasn’t a choke hold, nothing more than a light touch really, but Zen knew what it meant.

It was a question.

“Do it. Please sir.” He whispered. Jumin’s mouth flicked briefly into a smile and then slowly started to increase pressure on Zen’s throat as started to fuck him. The harder he fucked the tighter his grip on Zen’s throat got. By the time he was moving at full speed Zen was making choking noises, but it made his cock throb and he soared even higher. Jumin let go of his throat before it got dangerous, but his face had become flushed the longer he choked the man underneath him and he had seemed to get even harder inside of Zen. Now he braced his arms against the bed and pounded Zen as hard as he could while Zen gave hoarse, broken cries underneath him, his shoulders burning from the pull on his arms, his throat painful, and tears streaming down his face. 

“Let me cum please sir!” he yelled as he body was rocked by Jumin’s thrusts.

“Not yet!” Jumin yelled back his mouth open as he panted above him.

“Please!” the cry was agonised.

“A little more!”

“PLEASE!” Zen screamed as Jumin slammed into to the hilt, his hot liquid filling Zen.

“Cum now Hyun!” Jumin ordered and that broke the control Zen had been maintaining and he came hard. Jumin pulled out and then collapsed on top of Zen, his hand reaching up so his fingers could undo the straps on Zen’s wrists.  The actor brought his arms down gingerly and Jumin started kissing his neck here and there. Softly and gently, but it still stung lightly.

“I left bruises, I’m sorry.” Jumin told him moving up to kiss him on the lips.

“It’s okay, I’ll wear my turtle necks and that should hide the worst of it.” Zen told him.

“Was that what you wanted?” Jumin asked as he slid his hand into one of Zen’s, entwining their fingers.

“Yeah that was really good. How about you? Did you like it?” Zen asked already knowing the answer. Jumin kissed him again.  And then lay down with a sigh, his head on Zen’s shoulder.

“That was really fun. But let’s take a bit of a rest before we do anything else.” Jumin told him. Zen hesitated and then put his free arm around Jumin.  Because of how they were arranged he missed the smug but happy smile on Jumin’s face as he did so.

 

The next morning Zen examined the bruises on his neck in the bathroom mirror. Luckily he had his normal clothing as well as the suit Jumin had given him.  He pulled on the turtle neck and turned his head this way and that, you could still see some of the bruises but you needed to be looking for them. He had intended to tie his hair up, but he left it loose instead to help disguise the bruises his shirt failed to hide. Satisfied he left the bathroom. Jumin was sat on a couch in the living area drinking coffee, already immaculate in his three-piece suit.

“Finally, your phone has been ringing non-stop.” Jumin complained. Zen rolled his eyes and he walked over and picked up his phone from the table.

“Perfection takes time. Especially when _somebody_ goes overboard.” Zen told him.

“I did not go overboard. You consented to everything.” Jumin answered with a slight snort. Zen chose not to answer that because he knew perfectly well he wouldn’t win. Instead he looked to see who had been calling him.

“Why do I have five missed calls from Jaehee?” he asked puzzled.

“Ah.”

Jumin put down his coffee and started to gather his things.  His actions were conspicuously unhurried.  Zen eyed him with suspicion as he called Jaehee back.

“Zen! Finally!” Jaehee exclaimed as the call connected.

“What’s wrong Jaehee?” he asked still eyeing Jumin.

“Is Jumin still with you? Can you tell him to get the hell over here and pick up his cat? His phone is still switched off and she’s shed over everything and I’m losing my mind.”

Zen’s eyes narrowed.

“Why do you think he’s with me?” he asked, Jumin tried to hurry past him but Zen shot out a hand to grab him by the arm.

“Yesterday was your birthday right? You guys were out all day and night on your date weren’t you? That’s why he dumped Elizabeth the 3rd on me.” Jaehee told him sounding slightly confused.

“How come you know about that?” he asked, turning to glare at Jumin.  Obviously denying it would be pointless.

“I’m sorry? Jumin told us about the date ahead of time. That’s why we didn’t message you at all yesterday. He told us you needed time just the two of you. Insisted rather. I can’t say I approve, your reputation is very important and if word got out and there was a scandal-“ Jaehee started saying before  Zen cut her off.

“I’m sorry Jaehee, Jumin is going to be a little while yet. He has some explaining to do.” Zen hung up his phone holding tight in his fist,

“EVERYONE KNOWS?!?” he exploded at Jumin.

“Ah.”

“DON’T ‘AH’ ME! HOW LONG HAVE THEY KNOWN?” he demanded.

“Since the first time.” Jumin told him calmly.

“WHAT?” Zen let go of Jumin’s arm to raise a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath, “Okay. How? I thought you blackmailed Seven into silence?” he asked.

“Ah. No. There was no way Seven was going to keep quiet but you seemed to want to keep it a secret and since that was impossible I just asked him to keep the fact everyone knew a secret from you. I’m afraid I forgot to tell that to Miss Kang.” He answered, one hand in his pocket.

Zen sunk to the floor, crouching with his arms hugging the back of his head as he blushed furiously.

“Oh god everyone knows. This is so so embarrassing!” he groaned.

“If it helps only Miss Kang knows about the cat ears.” Jumin offered. Zen looked up at him, completely horrified.

“Kill me now.” He said in a monotone.

“No.” Jumin pulled him to his feet by his arm and then slid his hand down until he was holding Zen’s right hand. Looking Zen in the eye he lifted Zen’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“Is it really so terrible to be my pet?” he asked, tilting Zen’s hand to draw attention to the ring on it. Zen’s mouth opened and closed several times as he turned a deep shade of red. He pulled his hand free and turned grabbing his things, dropping them and picking them back up as he moved to the door.

“You play dirty!” he accused finally as he left, slamming the door behind him. Jumin stared in the direction Zen had exited for a moment then pulled out his phone.  Switching it on he called Jaehee.

“Hello? Ah Miss Kang. I need you find out if there are cat tails people can wear.” He held the phone away from his ear for quite a while as she spoke at length and high volume, his expression bored.

When she seemed to have stopped screeching he put the phone back to his ear.

“A white one if you please. To match the cat ears.” He added before he hung up the phone and sat down to continue drinking his coffee.

It really was a lovely morning.


End file.
